1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a digital contents playback apparatus and a method for playing back the same, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for digital contents playback wherein a user can select play sequence of digital contents such as a MP3 file stored in a readable/writeable medium and reduce noise and power consumption by selecting play sequence with reference to a physical address if necessary, and a method for replaying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital contents have been produced and distributed as various types including audio, video or text, and various playback devices have been developed so that a user may enjoy the above digital contents off-line or on-line.
The digital contents can be freely read/written by a packet-writing method, and also deleted, moved and added on a recording medium. Furthermore, the digital contents can be classified and stored as hierarchical-structured files depending on selection of users.
As read/write compact disks become cheaper, portable digital contents (hereinafter, referred to as “file”) playbacks with read/write compact disks have been widely used.
Files are recorded to tracks on a read/write compact disk, and sequentially recorded to an empty region located from the center of the disk to outside. If files are repeatedly deleted, moved and added, data corresponding to one file can be stored in various regions having different physical address. Although files are included in the same folder, the actual physical address of each file is remote from each other.
A digital contents playback with read/write compact disks arranges files in arrangement sequence of a “breadth first arrangement mode” or a “depth first arrangement mode”, and play sequence depends on the arrangement sequence. As a result, the play sequence is fixed as one of the above-described modes.
The “breadth first arrangement mode” is to first arrange an upper layer folder, and the “depth first arrangement mode” is to first arrange the lowest layer folder and then sequentially arrange the upper layer folder.
For example, when folders A and B are included in the upper layer folders and folders C and D are included in the lower layer folder, the folders are arranged in A, B, C, D order according to the “breadth first arrangement mode” or in A, C, D, B order according to the “depth first arrangement mode”. In both cases, the folders are arranged regardless of physical address of files included in the folders.
Therefore, when a music file with a MP3 format is stored in a read/write compact disk as digital contents and the digital contents are played in a digital contents playback, the digital contents playback frequently drives an optic pick-up module in a process for finding a physical address of a file corresponding to the next music. In the digital contents playback using the above-described compact disk, the optic pick-up module is driven by a DC motor to result in noise. Even when files are scattered physically, noise becomes more intense because the optic pick-up module is frequently driven.
Moreover, since play sequence has been determined depending on a mode regardless of physical address in a conventional digital contents playback using a compact disk, a path where an optic pick-up module moves becomes longer, which results in large power consumption.
Particularly, a portable digital contents playback is configured to use recording media such as a semiconductor memory (flash memory, etc.) or a hard disk as well as the above read/write compact disk in digital contents storage.
However, the conventional digital contents playback plays files, which are classified as a hierarchical structure and stored in a recording medium, in sequence depending on a previously fixed arrangement mode. As a result, the conventional digital contents playback does not cope with demand of users who wants to listen to contents files in various sequence.